Sacrifice For Sasukekun
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: CANON/Re-edit video clip Naruto Shippuden - Utakata Hanabi/Pertemuan pertama yang indah di pinggir pantai untuk Sakura dan Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura jatuh cinta/RnR?


Minna-san, Mey sudah kembali dari HIATUSnya. Mey dan keluarga mengucapkan SELAMAT IDUL FITRI, MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATHIN, YA. (walau telat…^^)

Inilah satu lagi fic gaje dari Mey, semoga menghibur!

PERHATIAN: Fic ini terinspirasikan dari video clip Ending Naruto Shippuden yang judulnya Utakata Hanabi – Supercell, yang video clip-nya Sakura dipantai. Mey berfikir, mungkin itu yang membuat Saku jatuh cinta pada Sasu*geplaked*-Ngarang nih!-

Maka dari itu, jadilah fic ini. Udah kelamaan? Yaudah, capcus…

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rated : K+  
>Pair : SasuSaku<br>Genre : Romance**

**WARNING : Gaje, Typo, OOC(maybe), de el el.**

**_italic_ = flashback**

**;;;;;;;;;;**

Berawal dari aku bertemu denganmu…

**;;;;;;;;;;**

**-Sakura POV-**

_Pagi hari didesa Konoha, diteras rumahku. Aku dan seorang sahabatku sedang menata bunga sambil berbincang-bincang…_

_"Ino, apa kamu yakin nanti malam akan pergi?" tanyaku pada sahabatku yang sedang duduk disebelahku. Ino menjawab dengan nada bersalah, "Gomen ne, Sakura. Habis Kaa-chan tetap memaksaku untuk pergi keTokyo menemui Obaa-chan…"_

_Padahal nanti malam adalah malam tahun baru, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa merayakannya bersama Ino, yang 5 bulan lalu resmi jadi sahabatku. Kalau ditanya kenapa kami bisa jadi sahabat, jawabanku mudah saja. Dulu aku adalah gadis cilik yang cengeng dan kuper, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Ino. Pertama kali bertemu Ino, saat aku sedang diganggu oleh 3 anak cewek nakal, Ino datang dan menolongku. Saat aku menangis, Ino juga yang menyemangatiku dan mengajariku untuk jadi pemberani. Dan karena berkat Ino-lah, aku menjadi sedikit berani dan mempunyai banyak teman._

_Dimataku, Ino adalah perempuan yang pemberani, ceria, bahkan cantik. Ya, lihat saja! Dia mirip seperti Barbie. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, matanya yang sebiru Samudera, dan rambut pirang pendeknya dengan jepit rambut diponinya membuat dia terlihat tambah manis. Aku juga ingin seperti Ino…_

_"Tidak apa-apa, ko! Tapi janji, ya. Besok sore kamu datang ketaman, nanti kita main sama teman-teman yang lain!" seruku sambil tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh egois, kan? Ino tersenyum lega, "Iya," jawabnya singkat sambil membalas senyumku._

_**;;;;;;;;;;**_

_Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Tadinya Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan mengajakku untuk keacara festival tahun baru, tapi aku malas sekali ketempat ramai. Dan pada akhirnya aku dirumah sendiri dengan bibi pembantu rumah tangga-ku. Aku hanya duduk diruang tv sambil menggonta-ganti channel._

_1 menit…_

_._

_._

_._

_5 menit…_

_._

_._

_._

_15 menit…_

_Akh, cukup aku bosan. Aku mulai berfikir kira-kira harus apa, dan yap! Aku ingat kalau dibelakang bukit ada laut, mungkin aku kesana saja untuk meredam bosan! Langsung saja aku mematikan tv dan meminta izin pada bibi. Awalnya aku harus mati-matian berkata dulu karena bibi khawatir, tapi akhirnya diperbolehkan juga, walau dengan syarat 'hanya 30 menit'. Bagiku tidak masalah._

_**;;;;;;;;;;**_

_Karena lautnya dibelakang bukit yang tidak jauh dari rumahku, aku hanya perlu berjalan 5 menit saja. Saking terburu-buru, aku sampai lupa memakai sweater, padahal hawanya dingin sekali… Sedangkan aku hanya memakai tanktop dengan tali terikat dileher dan celana pendek…_

_Saat aku berfikir lebih baik pulang, tiba-tiba mata emeraldku menangkap sesosok anak lelaki yang sedang duduk menatap laut didepannya. Jaraknya diarah kiriku, kira-kira 10 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Perlahan aku menghampirinya…_

_Setelah sampai tepat disampingnya, dia menyadari kedatanganku. Dia terkejut beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum, "Duduk saja disini, temani aku. Kamu juga sendiri, kan?"_

_Aku sedikit tersentak melihat senyumnya. Dia… tampan.._

_Aku mengangguk dan mulai duduk disebelah kanannya. Dia kembali menatap laut. Aneh, dibalik senyumnya, sepertinya dia sedang sedih. Dadaku berdegup cepat… Perasaan apa ini?_

_Kenapa dia begitu sempurna dimataku? Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Menatap rambut ravennya yang sepertinya halus, mata onyxnya yang menampakan kesedihan.. Siapa dia?_

_"Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau kamu? Siapa namamu?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ternyata dia sedang memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku langsung menyambut tangannya. Ternyata namanya…_

…Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Namaku Haruno Sakura,"_

_"Haru No Sakura. Sakura dimusim semi, ya? Nama yang indah!"_

_'Degh' aku kembali berdebar, wajahku terasa panas sekali!_

_"Err..Sakura. Boleh aku panggil begitu?" aku hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini sendiri?"_

_"Aku kesini karena dirumah sangat bosan. Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sedang keacara festival, aku malas ikut. Lalu sahabatku, Ino juga sedang keTokyo menemui neneknya. Kamu sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini, emh…"_

_"Sasuke saja, tidak apa-apa."_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku memanggil namamu…

_"…Sasuke..-kun," lanjutku yang tadi sempat bingung mau memanggilnya apa sambil memakai embel-embel 'kun'. Sasuke yang melihatku malu-malu hanya sedikit tertawa._

_"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sedang mengantar Nii-chan untuk pelantikan Anbu dan sepertinya akan pulang larut malam, makanya aku kesini karena dirumah aku bosan," kata Sasuke sambil berwajah murung. Jadi karena itu tadi wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ternyata dia juga kesepian, ya._

_"Tapi kamu harusnya bangga karena punya kakak seorang Anbu," kataku menyemangati._

_Dia tersenyum dan menatapku, "Bukan hanya kakakku, bahkan ayahku adalah kepala kepolisian Konoha. Aku juga suatu saat akan hebat seperti Nii-chan dan Tou-chan. Karena bulan depan aku akan masuk Akademi Ninja," Sasuke terlihat bangga pada keluarganya._

_"Keluargamu pasti hebat, ya!"_

_"Tentu saja! Karena kami klan Uchiha!"_

_Entaj kenapa, mendengarnya membuatku ingin mengikutinya keAkademi agar bisa terus bersama Sasuke. Tapi itu mustahil, karena keluargaku bukan keturunan ninja. Hhhh, padahal Ino pun bilang akan masuk Akademi juga. Ah, aku lupa, keluarga Ino kan ninja._

_Aku mulai lesu berfikir seperti itu… Karena aku juga ingin masuk Akademi._

_'PYAARR… DUAARR…'_

_Aku dan Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar bunyi ledakan kembang api yang tiba-tiba meledak diudara. Sasuke berdiri lalu menarik lengan kecilku, "Sakura, ayo berdiri! Agar lebih jelas melihatnya!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar, aku hanya menurut saja. Dan memang benar kembang apinya lebih jelas terlihat. Benar-benar indah… Aku beruntung tadi kesini. Dan lebih beruntung lagi, aku melihat hal yang lebih indah dari kembang api, yaitu…_

Kau yang sedang menatap langit berhias kembang api sambil terkagum-kagum..

_Aku melihat Sasuke yang disebelah kiriku. Membuat aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya._

_"Gomen, Sakura. Kalau tidak salah, jika kembang api sudah meledak banyak, itu artinya sudah berganti hari. Aku sepertinya harus pulang karena mungkin keluargaku sudah pulang!" serunya dan, lagi. Membuyarkan lamunanku yang menatapnya._

_"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke kemudian mulai berlari menjauh dariku. Dadaku terasa sakit, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. "Lain kali kalau kesini, pakai sweater agar tidak dingin, ya! Sampai jumpa, Sakura."_

_Tidak! Aku tidak mau…_

_Sasuke sudah terlihat jauh. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu agar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi!_

_"A-aku… SAMPAI JUMPA BULAN DEPAN DIAKADEMI, SASUKE-KUN!" teriakku agar Sasuke mendengarnya. Berhasil! Sasuke menengok sambil tersenyum sebentar, lalu kembali berlari sampai tak terlihat lagi olehku. Aku tidak perduli apa aku bisa jadi ninja atau tidak, asal nantinya aku akan bertemu Sasuke lagi._

_Aku baru ingat. Aku pernah mendengarnya dari orang dewasa. Walau umurku masih 6 tahun, perasaan ini…_

Aku jatuh cinta.

**-Normal POV-**

_Sakura masih mematung menatapi arah Sasuke tadi berlari meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar, ada 2 bocah cilik yang seumuran dengannya. Satu laki-laki dengan plester dihidungnya, dan satu lagi perempuan berambut hitam pendek sedaritadi mengintip dari batu-batu karang. Dari aqwal hingga akhir._

**;;;;;;;;;;**

_Sore hari ditaman Konoha…_

_Sakura dengan semangat ingin memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa hari ini dia sedang bahagia. Gadis berkepala pink itu berlari sampai tiba ditaman, menghampiri ke-empat teman bermainnya sambil berteriak, "Minna! Tolong dengar! Aku jatuh cinta! Kalian ingin tau siapa orangnya?"_

_Ino dan teman disebelahnya hanya kebingungan. Tapi kedua temannya lagi hanya tersenyum sinis, "Tidak perlu," sahut teman lelakinya yang memakai plester dihidungnya. "Orang itu pasti Sasuke," lanjut teman perempuan disebelahnya yang berambut hitam pendek._

_Sekejap wajah Sakura berubah menjadi bingung. "Heeeh? Bagaimana kalian bisa tau?" tanyanya pada kedua temannya tapi tidak dihiraukan, "Sudahlah, Sakura. Ayo kita main saja!" seru teman satuya lagi yang berambut pirang, Ino. Dan Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya mereka berempat bermain bersama._

**;;;;;;;;;;**

**-Sakura POV-**

_"Tou-chan, boleh Sakura bicara?" tanyaku takut-takut pada Tou-chan-ku yang sedang duduk diteras depan rumah. Tou-chan tersenyum lalu memangku aku, "Bicara saja, sayang."_

_Sebenarnya aku takut untuk mengatakannya, tapi demi 'dia'. "Emm.. Tou-chan, boleh Sakura masuk Akademi Ninja sama seperti Ino?" tanyaku sambil menunduk. Aku tidak berani menatap Tou-chan._

_"Kamu yakin? Kalau kamu mau menjadi ninja, kamu itu kan harus kuat, Sayang.."_

_Wajahku lesu. Apa itu artinya aku tidak diizinkan? Lalu aku merasakan tangan Tou-chan mengusap kepala-ku, "Tou-chan akan mendaftarkan Sakura ke-Akademi,"_

_Aku kaget sekali tiba-tiba Tou-chan… "Benarkah, Tou-chan?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku menatap Tou-chan sambil tersenyum lebar. Tou-chan balik tersenym, "Ada syaratnya, Sakura.."_

_"Apapun syaratnya, Sakura mau!"_

_"Kamu tidak boleh mengandalkan Ino terus! Kamu harus jadi ninja yang kuat,"_

_"Ya, Sakura akan berusaha!" jawabku penuh semangat._

**;;;;;;;;;;**

Tidak terasa, hari yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba. Aku masuk Akademi untuk berjumpa denganmu…

_"Sakura, kamu masuk Akademi, kenapa tidak memberitau aku?" tanya sahabat baikku ini sedikit jengkel, Ino. "Hehe, aku kan mau memberikanmu kejutan, Ino!"_

_Ino tersenyum lalu memelukku erat. "Assyiiik, Sakura masuk Akademi juga, haha!"_

_"I.. I-no, Lephas-kan aku, Ba-ka!" Ino melepaskan pelukan mautnya sambil kuberikan deathglare-ku dengan gratis. "Dasar! Kamu tidak sadar, ya! Tubuh gemukmu itu membuatku sesak, tau!"_

_"Apaaaa? Beraninya bilang aku gemuk! Lihat sendiri, jidatmu itu selebar taman Konoha!"_

_"Huh, dasar gemuk!"_

_"Jidat lebar!"_

_"Gemuk!"_

_"Jidat!"_

_""GRRRR!"" aku dan Ino saling memberi deathglare, sampai akhirnya ada suara yang membuat kami menoleh._

_"Sakura," suara yang sepertinya aku baru-baru ini mengenalnya. Aku bertemu dengannya…_

Aku bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun…

_"Sasuke-kun," kataku dengan teramat senang. "Apa kabar?" ucapnya membuat pipiku merona._

_"Aku baik. Kamu sendiri? Lalu kamu kesini dengan siapa?" tanyaku. "Aku juga baik. Aku kesini dengan Tou-chan," katanya dengan tangannya yang menunjuk kesalah satu orang lelaki dewasa yang sedang mengobrol dengan pemimpin Akademi Konoha. Jadi itu Ayahnya, ya. "Kamu sendiri?" tanyanya balik. "Aku juga dengan Tou-chan. Oh, iya. Sasuke-kun, kenalkan, ini sahabatku, Ino." Sambil memperkenalkan Ino aku mengulurkan tangan Ino yang daritadi mematung saja._

_Lalu mereka saling bertautan tangan, "Kenalkan, aku Sasuke."_

_Aku bisa lihat, ada samburat merah diwajah Ino. "A-aku.. Ino."_

_Kenapa Ino gugup seperti saat pertama aku bertemu Sasuke? Jangan-jangan Ino.. mrmpunyai perasaan yang sama denganku…_

_'Degh degh'. Kenapa aku jadi cemas seperti ini? Aku merasa…_

…Aku takut kehilanganmu.

**;;;;;;;;;;**

_"Hm, Sakura. Jadi itu Sasuke yang kamu suka, ya?"_

_"Iya, memang ada apa kamu bertanya begitu, Ino?"_

_"Hmm.. Sa-Sakura. Aku… Bolehkan aku juga menyukai Sasuke?" aku hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar pertanyaan Ino saat dijalan ingin pulang yang berarti... tidak apa-apa jika Ino juga menyukai Sasuke. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak rela.._

**;;;;;;;;;;**

_Ini aneh, setelah seminggu Sasuke tidak masuk, banyak keributan diAkademi. Saat Sasuke mulai masuk, dia berwajah lain sekali. Bahkan dia tidak menegurku dan tidak mau menyahut teguranku._

Ada yang lain saat itu…

_Sasuke sangat hebat dalam melakukan segala hal diAkademi, bahkan digilai banyak anak perempuan. Tapi Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat dingin sekali._

_Sampai saat ini, Ino sedang disampingku, membuatku bertambah suntuk. Kenapa? Karena dia bilang, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Bukankah ini tidak adil? Karena aku kan yang lebih dulu menyukainya?_

_"Sakura, kalau suatu saat aku jadi pacar Sasuke, kamu sama Naruto saja. Anak itu kan selalu memperhatikanmu. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," kata Ino dengan semangat seperti biasanya. Naruto? Aku tau dia. Anak yang paling bodoh diAkademi dan selalu membuat onar. Bahkan dia selalu ingin menandingi Sasuke yang hebat itu._

_"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau sama Naruto. Suatu saat juga aku kan akan mendapat pria yang lebih hebat dan lebih tampan dari Sasuke!" seruku pura-pura bersemangat._

_Aku saja tidak tau, siapa kira-kira pria yang aku bicarakan itu…_

Seakan mataku telah dibutakan untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

**;;;;;;;;;;**

Akhirnya aku tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang sudah resmi menjadi seorang ninja.

_"Ini Ino, aku kembalikan pita-mu. Aku juga ingin mempunyai ikat kepalaku sendiri, dengan lambang ninja Konoha," kataku ditaman Konoha bersama Ino yang juga sudah tumbuh seperti aku. Tubuh kami yang sama-sama sudah besar, dan juga rambut kami yang sama-sama panjang. Rambut pink sepinggangku kubiarkan tergerai, berbeda dengan rambut pirang sepinggang Ino yang dikuncir tinggi._

_Disini, aku bermaksud mengembalikan pita merah yang pernah dia berikan padaku. Dan juga yang berarti… Memutuskan hubungan persahabatanku padanya._

_Ino mengambil pitanya sambil tersenyum sinis, "Baiklah aku terima. Ingatlah, kau yang meminta permusuhan ini, Sakura."_

Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan sahabatku yang selalu menyemangatiku, yang selalu berbaik hati, dan membuatku menjadi gadis yang kuat seperti ini…

_"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke-kun padamu,"_

…hanya demi kau, Sasuke-kun.

Sangat sakit rasanya. Tidak ada Ino, tidak ada lagi yang menyemangatiku. Saat ujian chuunin aku melawan mantan sahabatku sendiri. Yang pada akhirnya kita sama-sama kalah, dan setelah itu kita baikan walau menjadi saingan untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

**;;;;;;;;;;**

_"Sakura-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?". Aku masih ingat Naruto pernah berkata begitu padaku. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Benar memang jika Naruto menyukaiku, walau dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan cintanya, tapi sifatnya padaku… Aku bisa menebaknya. Dan aku.. Aku hanyalah gadis egois yang tidak memperdulikannya. Aku hanya menyukai Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sangat dingin padaku._

_Sampai saat ini pun aku tidak mau membahas tentang pertemuan pertamaku dan Sasuke pada siapapun._

Aku menyakiti Naruto, yang baik padaku dan menyukaiku dengan tulus… Hanya demi kau, Sasuke-kun.

**;;;;;;;;;;**

_"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun sampai tak tertahankan!" teriakku ditengah malam, dimana tempat Sasuke berdiri didepanku, membelakangiku. Aku tidak tau apakah Ino sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke atau belum, tapi.._

Aku menyatakan perasaanku, demi kau, agar kau mengetahui perasaanku.

_"Jika kau tetap disini bersamaku, aku janji akan membuat Sasuke-kun bahagia! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, asalkan Sasuke-kun jangan pergi! Bahkan aku akan membantumu membalas dendam… Maka dari itu, tetaplah disini bersamaku. Dan jika itu tidak bisa juga.. Bawalah aku bersamamu, Sasuke-kun…" suaraku bergetar, aku takut Sasuke meninggalkanku._

Dan bahkan aku berani berkata semua ini, demi kau juga.

_"Sakura… Terima kasih," Sasuke berkata seperti itu yang sangat aku tidak mengerti. Ucapan 'terima kasih' untuk apa? Apa Sasuke membalas perasaanku?_

_'BUGH!'_

_"Sasuke..-kun.." suaraku kini benar-benar habis karena Sasuke memukul titik lemahku. Sampai aku tersadar dipagi hari, kau sudah benar-benar tidak ada…_

Kau pergi… Meninggalkanku.

**;;;;;;;;;;**

.

.

.

.

.

**;;;;;;;;;;**

Waktu begitu cepat. Aku yang sekarang adalah seorang kunoichi medic-nin diKonoha. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Mulai dari aku mengetahui apa penyebab Sasuke menjadi berubah, menjadi satu tim bersama Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei di-tim 7.

Bahkan bayangan Sasuke saat meninggalkan Konoha, aku masih jelas mengingatnya.

Bosan aku tidak mendapat misi, malam iini perayaan tahun baru. Aku melepas pakaian ninjaku lalu mengganti pakaian. Aku memakai tanktop dengan tali terikat dileherku dengan celana pendek… Ya, seperti waktu itu… Tapi kali ini aku membawa sweater.

Sekarang aku disini, ditempat ini. Dimana saat kita pertama bertemu. Dan tepatnya juga saat dimana kembang api akan meledak banyak dilangit tepat jam 00:00. Malam ini, aku melihat banyak kembang api.

Semua masih sama, kecuali ada satu hal yang berbeda, yaitu… Tidak ada Sasuke.

"Kau masih ingat ucapanmu, Sasuke-kun? Kau menyuruhku memakai sweater lain kali jika aku datang kesini agar aku tidak kedinginan. Sekarang aku sudah memakainya, tapi tetap dingin. Mungkin karena kau tidak disampingku," ucapku lirih entah pada siapa.

Berbeda dengan saat itu. Saat kembang api meledak, aku menengok kearah kiriku dan memandangimu. Tapi kali ini, aku hanya tersenyum pilu menengok kearah kiri-ku. Aku menyanyikan lagu Utakata Hanabi sambil berjalan dipinggir pantai untuk meredam sedihku. Anginnya begitu kencang sampai-sampai menerbangkan topi yang kupakai.

**Aku menyakiti sahabatku demi kau. Aku menyakiti Naruto yang menyukaiku demi kau. Segala sesuatu aku korbankan demi kau, cinta pertamaku. Andai kau mendengarnya, aku ingin mengucapkannya… Bahwa aku, sangat merindukanmu…**

-OWARI-

Walau tidak bermutu, boleh minta review? Jangan jadi silent reader, dong. Kasih pendapat apa aja, flame juga Mey terima asal log-in! Kalau typo-nya banyak maaf, ya. Apa jelek? Apa Mey delete aja?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
